


Shadow of the Skeleton

by ThatOneBoringIndividual



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Gen, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneBoringIndividual/pseuds/ThatOneBoringIndividual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe (UnderSwap), a sudden and inexplicable turn of events is bestowed onto Sans the skeleton. With the help of a close friend, will Sans be able to conquer the fate that has already been set for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow of the Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rover42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover42/gifts).



> For a good friend of mine.

Without looking back, Sans cautiously exited the house from the back door as quickly and quietly as it was possible for a barefooted skeleton. Luckily for him no one saw him running towards the forest. Even if there had been monsters who had somehow spotted him, the very sight wouldn’t have fazed them. On a normal day, Sans would be up around this time running around and creating his puzzles. So, overall, the small skeleton’s behavior was not one for questioning or suspicion. 

 

It wasn't too long after reaching the forest that the small skeleton’s vision blurred, causing him to  trip over his own two feet. With a panging ache in his ribs, Sans brushed himself off as a strong gust of wind hit him. Shivering and wiping his tears away, he looked down in sudden realization. He had forgotten to put on or grab any form of acceptable clothing. In his sudden need to get away, the thought of grabbing warm clothes must have slipped away from his mind. The only thing he was currently wearing was a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Sans' knees gave way and he began to tremble from panic and fear.  What should he do now? More specifically, what  _ could _ Sans do? It wasn’t as if he could stay out in the bitter cold. He wasn’t exactly in the best shape at the moment and was sure that if he didn’t do something soon it would end up being a fatal decision. But it wasn’t as if he could go back home either. Not after--

 

“Sans?”

 

Sans broke out of thought as he heard a familiar voice call out his name. Trembling and bracing himself for the absolute worst, Sans closed both eye sockets tight. 

Why hadn’t they attacked? Isn’t that what they wanted? Him, dead? 

Again the familiar voice called out to him in a low raspy tone. 

Hesitating, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the figure in front of him. It took him several moments to process the identity of the figure before he let out a deep breath. One he didn’t realize he had been holding in.

“Sans, what in God’s name happened? You look as if you’ve literally been to Hell and back.”

"P-p-papyrus... my brother, h-he.." He averted his eyes from Papyrus, staring intently at the snow beneath his feet. He couldn't bring himself to say the words aloud. He just couldn’t. Accepting what happened is something that he couldn’t do. Even if it deemed to be foolish by the other Papyrus.

  
“Papyrus… I-“ Sans managed to choke out as his vision began to fade and blend with the darkness. The last thing he could see was a crimson blur running towards him, "Goddamnit."

**Author's Note:**

> First off, my apologies for the first chapter being so short and being in need of editing. I wanted to get something posted before the Easter activities ensue. As well as attempt on getting ahead start on college stuff. I'll try to update this story about once a week in the least. Possibly 2-3 if I have the time? 
> 
> Secondly, I have come to the decision that I will write another chapter to 'The Edge of the End'. But in Papyrus' perspective. I'll most likely have it written up sometime next week, so hopefully for those who were waiting on that. It won't be too long!
> 
> Thirdly. In case there is any confusion, Sans is talking to UnderFell! Papyrus. 
> 
> Happy Easter / Spring Break!


End file.
